


Stranger

by minasface (aliveisnice)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveisnice/pseuds/minasface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reference to chapter 59<br/>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org">femslash100</a> (prompt: #423 - stranger)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to chapter 59  
> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org) (prompt: #423 - stranger)

On the table, there was a bottle that the dead girl left behind. A clean sock on the floor. She was otherwise tidy. 

Annie. Her name was Annie.

It was a day full of carnage though there was no battle, and as you hauled the bodies to the carts, it never crossed your mind that she could be among them. How could she be? She was better than all of you. She was made to live.

You didn't even know her, not really, but that much you knew.

You didn't even know her, not really, and now you never will.


End file.
